


The Tale of the Answering Machine

by Lynia_de_Faye



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Scream of the Shalka, kind of crack..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye





	The Tale of the Answering Machine

 

"Master, I'm back!", the Doctor called into the twilight that was the console room. The android gave no answer, but at least he stepped out of the dark corner he was hiding in - the Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me. I'm not used to being welcome here, dear.", the Master said, when he was approached by his old enemy. Said old enemy brushed nonexistent dust from his shoulder and let his hand linger there until the Master spoke up.

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?"

"That's a question I could be asking as well.", the Doctor replied dryly and it was up to the Master to raise an eyebrow. He sighned and pressed his lips on the smaller man's.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but it seemed that both suddenly opposed that idea. Soon, they stumbled backwards, until the Masters back hit the console. Normally, they wouldn't have cared, but in a split second the area around them was full of some gas and the Doctor - exhausted from the kiss - needed to breath. 

 

He giggled and slapped the Master's hand away, "You've reached the good ship TARDIS. We're rather busy at the moment,", he snickered on, "leave a message after the beep and we'll try to get back to you before you called - stop that!", again, he dissolved into giggles as the Master reached around him to shut the answering machine down.

Whatever that gas had been - he shouldn't let the Doctor breath it ever again. 


End file.
